


A Well-fed Bat, Is a Happy Bat

by TheDreadPirate



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Bruce is dining, Cussing, Ecstasy - Freeform, John is serving bottom, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, aerial acrobatics, analingous, butthole pleasures, dick from batman forever that is, gets cracky at the end i think, he gets dosed but he'll be perfectly safe, john blake has a little dick grayson in him, john get's drugged, selina is a jerk but she's gone soon, slight kink, there's a batman round these parts, these tags are terrible and i'm sorry, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadPirate/pseuds/TheDreadPirate
Summary: Blake has tried everything he could think of to get his fellow cops and even the Batman on board with saving Gotham.. the only thing left to try is performing a provocative aerial dance because, why not?





	A Well-fed Bat, Is a Happy Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velificatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/gifts).



> This is for velificatio who wanted:
> 
> Bruce/Blake; Prompt: Please devour me. I hope this serves you well.
> 
> I already had this idea for combining two incarnations of Robin (TDKR & Batman Forever) and pairing him with Bruce so this happened and it is way longer than i intended but...
> 
> So this takes place in TDKR after John goes to Bruce to light a fire under him only he ends up at the Charity ball.
> 
> Here are a couple inspirations I used for what is about to happen:
> 
> This is John's outfit and routine inspiration:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SQZiGv_lGY&list=PLDjl79vIiqEFWOo66YT-yJ5Fuy4jyjUGS&index=18  
> This is the music inspiration:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhNTxWdYe1k  
> 

RJB RJB RJB

\---

Blake spent the remainder of his shift coming up with a plan.

He wasn't sure if his words had gotten to Bruce or not so he decides to take things into his own hands and hunt down some leads through the underground.

The first call he makes is to the one person he trusts to be honest about what's really going on in Gotham's underbelly. She seems happy to help over the phone which should have put him on guard right away but they've known each for years. They have the code of the Narrows between them. That which says you help out your fellow slumdog, as long as you don't wind up fucked yourself of course.

She doesn’t give specifics but he knows he'll have to pay a price, in the end, no matter how much more reasonable she sounds than usual. Most likely, she knows that something is going on in Gotham. She might not feel obligated to help but she won't stop him from helping the city either so that's something.

\---

Several hours later…

\---

RJB RJB RJB

\---

John stares at himself in a mirror in a cramped museum curator's office doubling as his changing room, trying to remember just how he got here and if it was truly worth it.

His costume isn't exactly like his old one had been as he was only 14 years old the last time he'd worn it; the night his family was murdered. But the color, the shade of blue that his mother had used all those years ago, that he'd tried to find in so many color pallets over the years… of course, all he had to do was go to the circus, to those who were once his people.

The same old lady makes the costumes and she was happy to make him one in a rush 'To make your parents proud' she'd said. It made him frown that anything could make them feel at all right now but he only nods and thanks her and even tips her well.

The outfit is similar in color but the style is very much not. For one there is nothing covering his upper half save for bands on his arm and at his wrist. His eyes are painted in blue as well and shimmers when the light catches. He's wearing rouge on his cheeks and clear gloss on his lips. All Selina's doing. She told him that he needed it to make his eyes pop when he did his routine.

 _"What about the lips?"_ He'd asked, scowling at how much she seemed to be enjoying this.

_"Those should look like they pop as well. Like someone could just POP something in there, let's say?"_

It was a sobering reminder of why he was performing in his old family's circus after having avoided it like the plague for nearly 13 years.

He needed to get close to Daggett to find out what he was really doing in Gotham besides playing at being a businessman.

John went to Selina straight away after deciding he shouldn't rely on Bruce to get his ass in gear. He needed to figure out why the entire city seemed tensed and waiting to implode; he needed to find out why Jimmy had really died in that sewer.

He leaves the room and heads to just behind their makeshift stage in a room where his mark should already be hobnobbing with the other Gotham elites for some charity where they can all pat themselves on the back for donating the pennies in their pockets.

He holds his anxiousness in check as he looks out past the woman dancing with a metal ring that's her size. He pretends to casually watch the other acts, but really he's berating himself for agreeing to do this.

"You can stop shitting yourself, you'll do great." Comes Selina's dry comment from behind him.

"I haven't done this in over a decade, what the hell am I supposed to do if not shitting?" He wants to be angry with her but mostly he's resigned. He asked for her help. He knew there'd be a catch. He knew that even still this could just be a rouse to amuse herself before just casually giving him what he wanted all along. Most of all he knew he had to kiss the cat's little ass to some extent. He has hope that in the end, she will eventually deliver; at her whim of course.

"I've seen you practice at the gym." She points out.

"That's different than performing in front of people. And when I was a kid I never dressed or intended to sexualize my performances."

"Well, you're here, you're sexy and talented as fuck, and this is gonna go off without a hitch. I saw him out there and his eyes are glued to the fresh young man meat on display. Once he sees you it's all over. Well, when he sees your hot bod at least." At that, she steps to his side and helps fit a mask over his face with a strap that secures behind his head. It was a similar shimmering gradient of blues as his pants with intricate cutouts, jewels, and feathers.

"This thing is fuckin' ridiculous." He grumbles.

"I don't know what could be more appropriate. You recall I met you when you were still a little bird and here you are about to take flight once more; it's poetic or whatever." She can't contain her amusement any longer and grins.

He always envied her confidence but as the current act wraps up their set and he's beckoned to take his place to enter the circus ring they've created in the lobby of the museum, he can't help think this is finally the time she hangs him out to dry, maybe even literally.

The performer leaves and the 'stage' lights go out. John walks to the center ring, the hall being pitch black save for safety lights at the exits. He finds his silks easily and begins climbing until he's a good fifteen feet above the gathered socialites. He breathes evenly and steadies himself not having realized he's already calmed down as soon as he touched the familiar fabric. He could do this in his sleep; he often does while dreaming. He would have trouble admitting it to anyone especially Selina's smug ass but this is his element, this is home.

Soft blue spotlights come on making the performance area look smoky, ethereal. The song he chose has a strong industrial/electro pop feel accompanied with violins that always works to make John feel a kind of sexual desperation that he's hoping will read well to the crowd or rather one man in particular.

Red spotlights shine now as he begins his performance.

\---

BWBWBW

\---

Bruce had easily followed the cat burglar into a charity ball at the Gotham Museum.

He hadn't known it was a masquerade but after a donation, they had offered him a choice of mask he could borrow at the reception area. He chose a simple matte black out of habit.

The foyer opened up to a grand hall that was open to the second floor. The hall was dark but at its center, there was a circular space created for the evening's entertainment.

Bruce made his way around the room enjoying the familiar shadows as he searched out his quarry.

"Sir, the next routine is about to begin and the lights will go out so we are asking everyone to take a seat if you will." Bruce turns to smile kindly and nod at the usher.

He intended to make his way to the second floor for a better vantage point but indeed the lights go out. His hand twitches at his belt as if his night vision were attached but that's a different suit he's thinking of.

He's plotting his next move when the center stage is illuminated by blue spotlights trained on a man effortlessly holding onto some length of blue fabric. Bruce used that light and walked towards it until he found an empty seat close to the ring. He decides to sit until he could find a path to the stairs and move on with his mission.

But when he glances up once more at the performer he finds himself forgetting his task indefinitely.

His face is covered in a mask that would have been gaudy on anyone that wasn't presently doing an aerial routine. The right half is covered in feathers mimicking a wing while the left has a lace cutout with jewels, all different shades of blue that complements the performer's outfit and the two strands of azure silk he's holding.

It was beautiful. Or rather, the man was.

Bruce was so taken he didn't even stop to think of the last time he'd found a man attractive enough to lead him to distraction. Thinking would take too much focus from the man and by the gods if he didn't deserve every bated breath in the room as he began to move.

The man started by proving his upper body strength, holding the silk incapable fists as the strands gently touched his feet. He made various contortions, legs extended, held in a v-shape, back bowed; all beautiful poses.

Then he'd trap a foot in the silks, bringing the other up above his head creating a deep stretch. He'd use that same leg to swing about the silk, twirling as if around a pole.

His body was elegant, graceful; words Bruce has never used to describe a man but it was the perfect describer. He was slow in his movements, letting the audience drink him in, the lights catching his muscle definition in the soft red glow.

He wound the silk around his feet and then 'stood' straight up and just as the music picked up he suddenly fell back and down to a chorus of gasps, Bruce's own distress lodged painfully in his throat.

The man drops but not far as he's caught safely by his bound feet. The audience applauds at his daring and Bruce feels a sense of 'kindred' at the man's audacity.

The man rights himself quickly and begins a series of poses leading him to wrap his shins separately, each owning its own piece of silk before balancing into splits suspended in the air.

Bruce had trouble not noticing how well this move showed off the lines of his ass and the garment hidden bulge of his crotch.

The man climbs higher gathering and wrapping the silks around his stomach before spinning down to the ground from the ceiling, stopping only 6 feet from the silks' end. He makes one final pose from this point and then unwraps his leg and lowers himself to the ground. He bows kindly to the audience before sauntering off the stage as the lights go out and the music cuts for applause.

Bruce is on his feet clapping frantically before he starts to make his way to where the man had just exited the room. He's stopped by a beefy guy that apparently works security for the performers. He's about to start throwing far too much money at the guy to let him pass when someone inside starts whispering to the muscle. The big guy backs off and Bruce is allowed through.

\---

SKSKSK

\---

Selina can't believe how easy it was to get John on board with her scheme. It was almost sad how he trusted her, even with his life. She might feel a little guilt later on about luring her childhood friend into a trap in order to ensure her own future with that clean slate. But right now, she is enjoying watching how quickly John adapts to the old life. He really is beautiful up there.

She leaves her vantage point behind the stage in order to find that pig, Daggett. She figured it'd sweeten the deal to hand over one of the few cops actually trying to save Gotham from the likes of him.

She asked around until she was told that Daggett never RSVPd and wasn't expected to show at all. Her anger was just bubbling when she looked to John from the outskirts of the room calming down and realized with surprise how relieved she is now that she wouldn't have the chance to put her friend in danger. As much as she liked to pretend not to care, she didn't actually want to see him hurt.

She looks out over the crowd, watching the rapt attention being paid to John by the entire assemblage. She notices one man, in particular, sitting closest to the performance ring with his mouth agape. She's curious so she walks back to her spot behind the stage to get a closer look and is certain that it was Bruce Wayne staring at John like he wanted to drink his bath water.

She touched to pearls at her neck, not willing to part with them. She might not be able to gain Daggett's favor tonight but perhaps John could still help her out.

 

John's set ends and he comes through the hall breathing heavily with a huge grin stretching his cheeks.

"I can't believe how fucking good that felt!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and bouncing a little with excess adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Sweat glistened on his face and upper body, she tried to avoid getting too close for that reason.

"Yes, you did very well birdy, as I knew you would." She says smugly, he rolls his eyes in response.

"So what should I do? Go out and makes rounds of the room? Did you spot him?" John loved the high he felt from his routine but never lost sight of the bigger picture.

"How about a drink to cool you down? Just a little one." She adds when he tries to refuse on the grounds he's working.

"It'll smooth you out. You still have a bit more to your act after all. Must remain cool and calm and all that." As if on cue, the waiter she'd ordered a vodka cranberry from shows up and Selina easily slips a little pill into it before handing it off to her friend, watching him down it quickly to get on with the rest of the plan.

"There ya go, kid. Now just wait in the changing room. I'm sure he'll be along shortly."

"How do you know that?" He asks skeptically.

"Because he couldn't keep his eyes off of you the entire show. When you walked off stage he was on his feet salivating." She's lying about the who but Wayne very much looked besotted.

John cringes at that. "I hope I can keep my cool through this. My instinct to fuck up creeps is pretty high."

"Well, that could be good too," Selina says with a grin. She leaves him to wait and heads back to the hall behind the stage and just as she thought, she hears Bruce trying to get past the bouncer. She adjusts her mask before coming into the millionaire's view.

"You can go ahead through sir. Last room on the left." She says in a voice that is sweet and helpful, absolutely not hers.

Bruce nods his thanks and then passes through the entrance but not before she takes advantage of the narrow entryway fondling a few of his pockets pulling out a slip of paper.

She disappears into the shadowy hallway and watches as Bruce limps his broken ass away feeling pretty decent about this arrangement for herself mostly but also for her friend in lieu of selling him to Daggett.

\---

RJB RJB RJB

\---

John lost the high of adrenaline almost as soon as he got back to his changing room. He turns off the harsher lights leaving a dimness that is sexy but enough for him to still have the upper hand in a fight.

He debates changing several times, figuring his topless state might go farther if the guy really did enjoy the show. However, he opts to wet a towel to clean up some of the sticky sweat.

He's just done a quick cleanup of his upper torso when there's a knocking at his door. He checks that the mask is still in place and then calls for the person to enter as he fixes himself another drink just to appear busy.

Before the man can speak John speaks first in order to control the encounter as best he can.

"My friend was telling me how much you enjoyed my show. I'm very happy you did." John holds out the tumbler of whiskey he poured in offer to the other man. The booze Selina had given him took the edge off his nerves but he could still feel tension like a knot in his gut.

He'd never met or even seen Daggett in person but for some reason, he wasn't expecting the man in front of him.

He was a few inches taller than John and a few inches broader in the shoulders but the cop felt confident he could take him especially seeing as the man used a cane to walk. He briefly wondered at that, it hadn't been seen in any of his previous investigating.

The man seems to pause reluctantly for a moment and John worries he's already blown this. There's no way Daggett knows him, he's just a beat cop after all.

Daggett takes a few steps closer and nearly whispers. "You were beautiful out there..." the man trails off, asking but not asking for the performer's name.

John can't help but laugh a little at that. Selina was right, maybe he can get this guy to have a few drinks and loosen his tongue. He thanks the businessman and tells him to make himself at home while he changes into something more comfortable.

"Robin, by the way." He says with a cheeky smile before walking away.

\---

BWBWBW

\---

Bruce settles on the couch forcing himself to calm down and assess the situation.

The aerial acrobat is Officer Blake. He knew him easy enough hearing the distinct timber of his voice. A voice he'd replayed in his head over the day. A strong voice telling him to get his head out of his ass.

He'd felt ashamed at having let the young man down but warring with the shame was another feeling long dormant. He missed that fire within himself but seeing it in another, feeling the warmth of Officer Blake's convictions and reignited something within him. He'd come back to help Gotham once again yes, but it's wasn't just his desire for vengeance that would aid him this time. It was the handsome cop who knew all of his secrets but kept them as one of his own.

Why would Blake, or rather Robin, need to take work like this? Perhaps it was for fun. He was very good and certainly seemed to enjoy himself while doing it.

He could hear Robin moving around in the adjoining bathroom. He could leave right now before this got awkward but it was hard to say if the young man recognized him and even more important, what friend had seen his reaction to Blake dancing? This whole thing smelled of a setup and Bruce really hoped the younger man wasn't in on it.

Robin emerges from the back wearing soft looking jogger pants and a Nirvana band shirt. He took the mask off and tried to wash away his makeup but Bruce could still see bits of blue sparkle at the corners of his eyes when Blake sat beside him on the sofa.

"It's nice to see a well to do man like yourself at one of these charity events. Very admirable." Robin says as he gets comfortable against the couch cushions. He angles his body towards Bruce, bringing his feet up onto the couch and then rests his cheek against his hand.

The move is calculated and meant to entice with its casual proximity, and it works all too well.

Bruce is still questioning this turn of events but he can't help but move closer a bit himself. Blake, in turn, leans in with a small smile on his lips that Bruce notices barely reaches his eyes.

Robin takes his hand away from his own face to trace the mask Bruce forgot he was still wearing, a force of habit he supposes.

"You gonna keep hiding from me, Mr. Daggett?" Blake says in a sultry voice.

Bruce's hand comes up to grab Robin's in a firm grip at the mention of that man.

_What in the hell was going on here? Why did the kid think he was Daggett or more important, did he want him to be?_

\---

RJB RJB RJB

\---

John was a little surprised when Daggett grabbed his hand but the man's accelerated breathing tells him he was only excited. John forces himself to smile and slide closer to the other man.

He's just about to do something he'll regret when a mixture of warmth of lightheadedness overtakes him. He leans away from the other man and tries to focus on something else, noticing the odd fuzziness taking over his senses.

He couldn't be drugged, Daggett hadn't even touched him yet. And he'd only had the one drink with Selina…

"That fucking b…." John closes his eyes trying to calm down and figure a way out of this. He just had to get away from-

"What is it, Blake?" Daggett says in concern which only makes John's blood run cold.

"What?" Is all he can muster as his body tingles and warms where the man's hands run over his skin in an attempt to calm him. It only serves to drive home just what his 'friend' had given him; ecstasy.

He makes plans to hunt her down and throw her in jail for a very long time but Daggett is pulling his focus again as he pulls his mask off to reveal that he is none other than Bruce Wayne.

"The fuck…?" John stutters as his body continues acclimating to the drug.

"I'm sorry Officer Blake. I didn’t know it was you at first and then when I did you called yourself Robin and… well, why in the hell are you looking for Daggett?"

"It's my first name…" John says as he drifts along with the drugs. There's urgency bubbling under his flesh and it's familiar so he confuses it with his true purpose. Slow but steady he no longer wants to catch Daggett or understand what in the hell Bruce Wayne is doing here, he just wants the other man to touch him. It would have been a startling realization were he sober but now it only makes perfect sense.

He had told Bruce about seeing him as a kid but he didn’t divulge how the Batman had been the star of many of his adolescent fantasies. Hell, most of his adult fantasies as well.

In this moment he no longer cared about ex-childhood friends drugging him or a corrupt businessman trying to destroy his city. He had millionaire Bruce Wayne right here. He had fucking Batman stroking his cheek in concern and it was wonderful.

"What did you take Robin?" The caped crusader was in full on protector mode from what John could tell. Bruce is checking his pulse and wiping sweat away from his brow and John has never been happier.

"I'm pretty sure it's ecstasy. I don't know what it's cut with. She's such a jerk…" He trails off getting lost to the gentle comfort the other man offered.

"Who Robin? Did someone do this to you?"

"Selina. I asked her to help me… I shoulda known. I'm so glad you aren't Daggett." He adds on as he grins his relief.

"Why are you looking for Daggett? And why this method?" Bruce growls the last part and it makes John shiver and attempts to grab the older man and bring him closer.

"Dead kids in the sewer, remember? And Daggett's name is on permits for construction that going on down there. I asked who I thought was a friend for help and she said he'd be here. She suggested I use old skills to catch his attention. Do the Batman voice again, please."

John's voice comes out breathier and needier than he intended but he doesn’t even notice as his body gets more and more flushed by the minute. He actually really liked ecstasy the one weekend he'd tried it. But that's why it was only the one time, he was afraid to want it too much.

Bruce leans way from John but the younger man follows because this is the part of the drug that makes him want to dance or fuck and how fortunate that John has the man who's starred in his wet dreams for years?

He wraps his arms around Bruce's neck and rolls his body up into him like he does with his silks. He leans up to steal a kiss wondering what it would be like if the man was wearing that sexy black suit.

\---

BWBWBW

\---

The minute he felt Robin roll his hips up to meet his, Bruce thought of dosing him with the small canister of knockout gas he keeps on his utility belt. Although he thinks he's justified in that instinct he's ultimately happy he isn't suited up right now because he isn't 100% sure how the spray would react with the drugs in the younger man's veins.

Bruce finds himself speechless, helpless even when the kid asks him to do the voice with something like a moan of his own and Bruce tries (not very hard) to get away but Robin grips him tight trying to kiss him.

"Robin!" Bruce does growl again but it only serves to make Robin moan again and try to get even closer. He flips the younger man to his stomach and braces his hand against his back. He doesn't want to hurt him but he's concerned about how Robin will feel about this after it's all over.

He doesn’t expect Robin to whimper from his handling and that worry causes Bruce to second guess his strength and loosens his hold. The boy uses the distraction to thrust his ass back to meet the older man's crotch and rolls his hips again, offering Bruce a preview of his skills in bed.

Bruce is stunned and rock hard before his brain can catch up and his hands are gripping Robin's hips like they belong there. He slowly drapes himself over the younger man's back as Robin continues gyrating.

"Please Robin, you're killing me." Bruce is feeling desperate. He'd wanted the man from the very moment he saw, before this night, back at his house, but not like this. He had to get a hold of the situation before one of them does something stupid.

"Please…" Robin whispered through panting breaths as Bruce's heart breaks at the thought that the other man's behavior was so out of his own control that he was likely hurting because of it. "Please Batman… I need you to…"

"I'm here kid, just tell me what you want." Bruce would do anything. If all he needed was water or if he had to carry him down the street to the hospital himself.

"I've always wanted… you… please, Bruce… I want you to fuck me… whatever you want to do to me please!" Robin is simulating fucking himself against Bruce's hard clothed cock and the man's breathing is just as labored as the younger man's; his mind is shorting out from the pleasure of Robin's undulating.

Bruce wraps his arms around Robin's chest and just lives in the moment as the younger man continues his noises and dirty talk.

"Please Batman! Fuck! Please devour me!" And that's the final straw because that is the exact word that's been on Bruce's mind since he saw the man's tight ass on display in the air.

He surges up and away landing on the coffee table that's thankfully sturdy enough only to slightly creak.

Bruce decides there's no use in demanding nor in being accommodating as they each only serve to rile the younger man up further. He contemplates how to get Robin to his car without being seen. He could pull up around the back of the museum but he can't leave him alone like this, can he? No, he can't.

Especially after reaches in his pocket to find that his valet ticket is missing. _When the hell had that happened._

He swallows his pride quick enough as he pulls out his phone to call Alfred for a ride.

\---

RJB RJB RJB

\---

John groans long and loud when he wakes up, feeling groggier than ever before.

His eyes open to a blessedly dark room that he automatically knows isn't his because the thread count of the bed he's on is no joke. And the silky soft cotton pajamas are pretty damned nice too.

He only spends a few minutes panicking about his strange location when a door opens up and Bruce Wayne comes waltzing in with a kind smile on his face. A smile that says 'everything is ok. Nothing is out of the normal. We totally didn't almost hook up after you were drugged last night. Don't worry man.'

John groans again this time in embarrassment because all the memories of last night come rushing back. He was acting like such a slut! It was the same as the last time he'd dropped E and luckily he'd had a good boyfriend to take care of him in more ways than one.

And now, now he has the Batman to watch out for him. It's both a dream and a nightmare come true and John's nerves seem to be leading towards horrific nightmare aspect.

 "Good morning Robin. There's aspirin and water here on the nightstand." Bruce says in a low voice as if wary of John's headache.

_He's pretty sweet. And I can't believe I'm still letting him call me Robin! But, damn if it doesn't sound good coming out of his mouth…_

He tosses a couple pills in his mouth and drains the entire tall glass of cold water and just has to savor the cool feeling as it travels down his chest.

John sets the glass down and then turns to Bruce with a sheepish smile.

"'Morning, thanks." It's hard for him to lose the self-deprecation he feels at how the last several hours have turned out.

He'd never thought he'd be tended to by the Bruce Wayne.

He should have thought more on trusting Selina.

"Do you remember-"

"Yeah, I remember everything." John cuts Bruce off hoping to avoid an examination on his deepest darkest secrets.

"I see," Bruce says simply. John doesn't want to have the awkward 'I rubbed all over your body' conversation so he goes to make his escape. He stands up gingerly and thankfully Bruce doesn't move to help him.

"You didn’t happen to grab a backpack from that room last night did ya?" Bruce walks to a chair and hands it over with a tightlipped nervous smile.

"Thanks. Can I just… I'm sorry but I gotta shower."

"Of course. Right through there." Bruce says, happy to help.

John takes a nice hot 15-minute shower and doesn’t allow himself to think beyond 'oooh yeah that feels good' and trying to reach to clean his ass without straining his aching post-drug muscles.

He dries, dresses and uses a brand new toothbrush for the first and last time before leaving the bathroom, quickly moving to the door.

"So, I'll just go then," John says towards the bed where Bruce had been standing. But the Batman is standing in front of the door instead as if having anticipated John's chickenshit move.

"Robin, wait." Bruce stands unthreateningly between him and the door and John can't help the childish feeling of being caught doing wrong as he tries to avoid looking into the man's eyes.

"Last night the drug made everything way too intense too fast but I don't care about that. All night and day I've been thinking about just before it started to kick in. You were relieved it was me and as you slept, well I…" Now it's Bruce's turn to look sheepish.

"I hoped that maybe you were happy in the same way that I was pleasantly surprised and excited when I realized who you were."

"Huh-wha?" John says intelligently. He shakes his head in order to start again. "So you fell for my performance and when you found out it was me you what? I don't get it…"

"I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I've had to talk with anyone other than Alfred. I'm afraid that I'm pretty rusty at this." He beckons John to sit down on the bed again.

"When you came over yesterday to set me straight. I appreciated that more than you know. I lost sight of a lot of important things, those details you spoke of. I'm going to set it right. And I'll find out just what Daggett's up to, you can bank on that. You already know damn near everything about me and you've kept it secret for years so thank you for that and for continuing to believe in me, but you can't do something like this again. Just let the Batman take care of the trash."

 _Is this guy serious?_ John thinks as anger destroys any timidity he'd been feeling.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just leave the case I've been working on for months and pretend the city ain't goin' to shit? And you're avoiding clarification..."

\---

BWBWBW

\---

Bruce knows he's messed up as soon as the endearing look of embarrassment on Robin's face changes to one of ire. He rushes to rectify his mistake.

"I only meant it's dangerous and-"

"Dangerous? I'm a fuckin' cop! In Gotham City no less! I grew up in the fucking Narrows Bruce, are you kidding me? I get that I'm no Batman but I can handle my own!" John is trying to control the hurt that is the real fuel for his anger. That his idol would think him weak…

"Damn it, Robin, I know you're strong. You handing me my ass with the truth proved that even more than your physical strength on those silks…" Bruce trails off a little embarrassed to remember just how appreciative of the other man's strength he'd been.

"And to clarify," He says trying to calm John even further. "The cop you are and the circus performer have both worked to make me feel several things that I haven't in a good long while. It's not just how sexy you are even though that is certainly a plus. It's the fact that you can see me, have seen me and you get how it feels. To have this drive to save Gotham from itself. And in such a short amount of time… I just don't want you involved in any of the top tier crazy that this town is famous for. I'm not trying to question your capability. I just… I just want you to be safe."

\---

RJB RJB RJB

\---

Bruce's sincerity snuffs out John's righteous anger easily. He's shocked to find how easy it is but he shouldn't be really. How can he stay mad at the Batman after all? He looks down at the floor as a thought comes to mind.

"So you want me to be safe… because you care about me?" John keeps his head faced downward but lifts his eyes to give Bruce an intentionally sultry look.

Bruce sputters in response to that look and John grins like he just won something. He scoots closer to Bruce and lets their shoulders rub.

"So you were happy, surprised, **and** excited huh?" He trails a hand over Bruce's thigh. John chuckles a bit at his own change in mood. Not surprising though considering that his lifelong crush just admitted to "feelings".

"Well…" Bruce trails off trying to look away but can't stop himself coming back to John's eyes.

"Well?" John prompts. "I mean you can at least tell me what it is about me that gives you feels, right?"

"You're handsome and determined and sharp and built and loyal and sexy and I need-" John moves in quickly, landing on Bruce's mouth kissing him hard and not hesitating to use tongue.

"Robin." Bruce pulls away saying his name like a plea and John settles over his thighs pushing the man to lie back. "Are you still…"

"On drugs? No. But there is something I'd much rather be on right now anyway." He grins as he grinds down on Bruce's dick as it fills up and fits snug against his ass.

"Fuck, man. Are we really doing this?" Bruce asks breathing hard as he runs his hands up John's sides and pulls him to lie flush over him. "Because I really need this." He says grabbing the younger man's ass until he's humping into Bruce's stomach.

"No more talk of feelings or drugs or ridiculous meet-cutes. Just tell me you have condoms and lube nearby cuz I'm not in the mood to wait any longer either."

John's answer was Bruce flipping him over onto his back and then running from the room the best he can without his cane with a terse 'stay!'

John lays back laughing, deciding to just enjoy whatever this is because with what's going on in Gotham right now, this may be their last chance at some semblance of happiness.

Bruce is back in no time and throws a really good brand of anal ease and a box of Magnum condoms on the bed.

"Do you top or bottom?" Bruce asks as he lies alongside him, kissing his neck as they begin to remove each other's clothing.

"We can discuss me topping later because right now I need you to fuck me so bad. I've needed it since I was-."

"Please don't tell me how young you were when you first started fantasizing. I already know I'm much older than you." Bruce says it to be funny but John coos up at him to rub it in a little.

"Oh, poor thing. Haven't accepted that you're a sexy daddy yet huh?" John chuckles as he finishes removing their clothes.

\---

BWBWBW

\---

"A daddy? I'm not so sure I'm into that… but I'm open to suggestions…"

He trails off as John settles over his finally naked dick and goes straight to work licking and sucking the already turgid flesh. Bruce melts into the bed and just enjoys this moment as it's so rare and so very appreciated.

This man is something of a miracle to Bruce right now. He knows it's too soon for anything definitive but in just under two days he's pulled him back from the abyss of his own self-loathing and self-destruction. He's the bright light of vengeance that had left Bruce feeling bereft for 8 long years when he couldn't save Rachel. But he won't think of her now. For once in so many years she is replaced by the brightness that is Robin John Blake and he won't look away for fear of falling back to his old ways.

It isn't very long before Bruce is nearing his climax and he'll be damned if he finishes already, denying Robin of what he's been desiring for years; what Bruce has been denying himself of for even longer. To connect to a person who can see them truly as they are and not shy away.

"Wait, Robin. Get up here." He uses the voice that's meant to inspire fear in criminals but the man letting his cock fall from his lips is no criminal and it only inspires him to quickly obey.

Bruce guides him up and up until Robin's knees are on either side of his head and his equally hard cock is in his mouth.

Robin is panting and moaning and trying to stay upright instead of curling around Bruce's head and fucking into his mouth with abandon. Before he does just that, Bruce is spitting out his cock and then rearranging him so that this time Robin is sitting on Bruce's rock hard pecs. The young man's feet are planted on either side of Bruce's head.

\---

RJB RJB RJB

\---

John is shivering from the promise of what's about to happen as Bruce stares straight down his asshole.

 _Oh, fuck, please!_ He thinks frantically, very willing to beg if it'll help.

But it's unnecessary because Bruce is easily lifting him by his hips and helping him to sit on his face.

John lets out a shameless yell at the feel of Bruce's tongue playfully lapping his outer muscle, alternating searching deep inside for the inner sphincter in a delightful attempt to loosen it.

"Oh shit, Bruce." Or some variation of that is mostly all he can say right now and that's just fine by him. John hasn't been eaten this thoroughly ever and he has to attribute that to the experience that comes with one's age.

He's just started grinding down on that probing tongue and wishing Bruce would put a finger or three inside of him when his world is tilted yet again. Bruce reaches hands up to John's chest in order to guide him to lay back on the older man's legs; at the same time, Bruce is moving to sit up.

"Oh fuck," John mumbles as he ends up resting on his shoulders and neck on the bed between Bruce's now spread legs. His ass is sticking straight up and now he has an even better view of just what Bruce is doing to him.

He's almost ravenous in his excitement, the Batman. He attacks John's quivering asshole with the same ferocity he dismantles crime bosses. Seeming to attack from all sides and right up the middle at the same time.

John opens his eyes after realizing he'd closed them to see that in fact, the index fingers of both Bruce's hands are helping to spread him apart at that outer sphincter because apparently, his tongue needs to dive ever deeper.

"Yes!! Fuck! Please, more Bat- Bruce." Sober now John isn't sure whether the man would be offended by hearing his alter ego in bed. But his concerns prove to be unfounded.

"Say my name." The Dark Knight's voice rumbles into John's appreciative hole and his legs shake as if he's been riding a wild stallion instead of balancing on his head with a tongue up his ass. His feet fight for purchase on Bruce's shoulders as the entirety of John's body falls apart, pliant for whatever the Dark Knight desires.

"Batman. Please fuck me." John doesn't have to work this time to sound wanton, the thorough feasting has him whimpering and pleading easy enough.

But the Bat is dauntless. He knows what's best for the city and in this moment, what's best for John's asshole.

Bruce folds the younger man's legs down to fit snuggly against his shoulders and John is rewarded for his willing submission by Bruce prying him open as wide as he can with two calloused rough hands pulling his cheeks apart. Bruce dives back in to lap at John's now wet and puffy hole. John's sure he's ready to take Bruce's cock anytime now but he's even more ready to just follow the older man's lead.

Bruce barely lets up on his task to breathe. He balances John's back against his chest as his hands move around to finally touch his dick again. With Bruce's determined tongue in his ass and rough hands stroking his dick and tugging gently on his balls, John is feeling pretty close. He wants that big bat dick but he can't imagine telling Bruce to stop the magic that's happening down there right now.

John feels like his entire body is kindling set to burn, and the flashpoint is Batman's tongue. He fondles his own nipples which adds just that much more to the near sensory overload he's experiencing but he embraces it. He's twitching and begging and crying real tears of desperation.

"So close, please… please!" John feels like he's in danger of losing his mind if the storm building inside doesn't crest soon.

Mercifully Bruce gets the hint and abandons John's ass for as long as it takes to resume their previous position of John seated on top of his chest and guiding his cock into his mouth for a final time. John's knees dig into the mattress as the Batman's hands knead John's ass and help set a rhythm to show John that he can fuck into him as he likes.

John does just that and before long he's just as close as he was. "Just a little more…" John says pleading again but not aware enough to know what he's asking for only that he's so damn close…

In response, Bruce searches blindly for the forgotten lube and uses it to slather John's fluttering hole. He works three fingers into John so damn slowly but so damn right that John stops fucking Bruce's mouth in favor of enjoying the stretch of being filled.

John may have stopped but Bruce is ever determined. He uses the motion of fucking into John to propel him in and out of his mouth until John is nudging the back of his throat, until Bruce growls long and hard and John is finally cumming and screaming and his arms which were previously only focused on steadying himself above Bruce or wringing his hair and trying to cover his mouth to contain the dirty desperate noises from escaping.

"Oh fuck!! Oh, holy fuck! What in the fuck! You fuck-" John is trembling hard and lost in a world governed solely by pleasure.

Bruce guides him to lie down on the bed and lays alongside him, watching as his breathing finally evens out and his eyes unclench and he can see that Bruce is there with reddened, swollen lips and a smug grin.

"So did I do it?"

John is confused by the question. "What, fuck me within an inch of my life? Yeah, you did it!" He says happily. The intensity of the encounter is leaving him warm and fuzzy in a way he doesn't have much experience with but he embraces it and then embraces Bruce, leaning up to kiss him thoroughly.

"Well you wanted me to devour you last night so I just had to deliver," Bruce says with that same grin.

John groans at that. "Ugh… I don't really want to think about what I said or did last night. But if it got me this treat I guess it's ok."

They both chuckle and resume kissing and enjoying the feeling of being pressed together.

After a time John is the first to break away.

"So about Daggett…" He's reluctant to ruin the moment but they both know time is a luxury that Gotham rarely enjoys.

Bruce exhales a deep breath nodding his silent agreement. "We find out what he's up to and take him down if need be."

"We?" John asks hopefully.

"You and me Robin. We'll take back Gotham together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Critiques are welcome. Mean things will be snarted at.


End file.
